Lucy Heartfilia, the Queen!
by LilMoco1996
Summary: Lucy is kicked out by Natsu and she's kind of sad, so she wants to train. Little does she know that she is the Queen of Dragons! After a year has passed, Lucy is more mature, and way more powerful. How will Fairy Tail React? Will they accept her? Or be scared of her?
1. Chapter 1: I'm the Queen?

Chapter 1: I'm the Queen?

_!Ring!Ring!_ The alarm clock blared into my ears. I looked outside my window and thought, _Man, I still can't believe Lisanna's back._ I quickly dress into my regular clothing. As I step outside, I got bombarded by Happy.

"Lucy!" the blue cat exclaimed. I hugged him and ruffled his head.

"Hey, buddy! What's up?" I ask him. He tugged on my hand.

"Natsu has special news for you!" he exclaims loudly. I nod and he flies really fast all the way to the Guild Hall. Here's a little secret though. Ever since Lisanna "rose from the dead", everyone's been focused on her, and now it's like I don't even exist.

"Good morning everyone!" I greet the guild. No one looks up. I hang my head in disappointment. Then, Natsu grabs my hand.

"Luce, I gotta tell you something real bad." he pleads. I'm taken aback by the suddenness, but I quickly agree. He drags me over the table that our Team usually sits at. I see Erza and Gray with stern looks. Lisanna looks up and smiles at me.

"Um, Lucy?" Erza starts off. I shift my direction to her, and I put on a fake smile. I already knew what this is about, judging from the looks of their faces.

"What's up, Erza?" I ask innocently. She glances away and scratches the back of her head.

"Eh… I don't think you're cut out for being in Team Natsu anymore." she bluntly puts out. I look at her with disbelief.

"What do you mean?" I ask, about to tear up. Gray cuts in.

"You're just super weak, and we have to keep saving you almost every single time." he snickers. I glare at him.

"And what about you, Natsu? What do you say?" I demand him. He turns away, and says quietly.

"Eh, you are bad at fighting. You can't get a simple 10,000 Jewel job done, let alone a freaking S-Class mission." he retorts. I tear up with beads of tears in my eyes, but I shake them off.

"Natsu, what the hell was that!?" Lisanna cuts in while slapping Natsu. I grab Lisanna's hand before she gets in another slap.

"Lisanna, it's alright… Team Natsu spoke their mind and I now know I'm too weak to be in Fairy Tail." I accepted. She looks at me with concern but nods. I release her hand and Lisanna huffs back over to her seat.

"Anyways, Natsu. I'll be going now, see you around." I wave glumly at him. Natsu flashes a smile at me and gives me a thumbs-up. I walk to Master Makarov's office. I knock on his door, and open it. Master was sitting down, doing loads of paper work. How I feel sorry for him. He looks up and smiles at me.

"Hello, Lucy my child. What can I do to you?" he asks me nicely. I look behind me and summoned the guts of what I needed to say.

"Master, I'd like to take a leave from Fairy Tail." I bluntly said. Master stared at me with a look of disbelief.

"But, why?" he inquires. I just shrug.

"I got kicked out of Team Natsu because of my skill level, so I want to leave so I can focus on training. It won't take long, just maybe a couple of months or a year, I assure you." I explained. He lights up.

"Goodness, I thought you would be gone for decades. I guess I have to remove the mark, please hand your hand over. (A/N Hehe, hand your hand over.)" I nod and gives him my hand. A light appeared around it and it slowly disappeared.

"Good-bye, Master." I waved. He started crying a little bit, but he waved back. I secretly start running out of the guild hall. Then on, there was no going back. I officially left Fairy Tail. I go back to my apartment and talk to the landlady.

"Hey, Miss." I greet her with a smile.

"Hello, Lucy. What can I do for you?" she asks politely. I give her 840,000 Jewel. She's astonished as to why I'm giving this to her.

"If you're wondering, I'm leaving Magnolia for a year-ish, so I'm paying my rent a year ahead." I explain to her. She nods and takes the money. I wave goodbye to her, but before I leave, I wanted to say one more thing.

"Oh, and Miss?" I ask. She looks back up. "Please take care of my room!" I assure her. She gives me a thumbs up. I smile and walk out. I did it. I'm really leaving Magnolia. I really hope this is a good thing for me. I want out to the forest to start my training. But I really don't know how to start. Out of nowhere, a powerful gust blasted through the forest. I hide my eyes, and I glance upwards. No way. A Dragon! It drops down and gives me an evil glare.

"What are you doing here, little one?" it asks me angrily. I shake my head really fast.

"Nothing to hurt your territory!" I cried. It glares at me closer.

"What is your name!?" it bellows. I raise my hands up as a shield.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, please don't hurt me!" I cried again. The dragon steps back, and a light engulfed its body. I stop being defensive and stare at the light before me. The dragon transformed into a human, and it started bowing at me.

"If I heard you correctly, you are Lucy Heartfilia." she asks me. I nod.

"Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla Heartfilia. You are the next queen to the Dragon Realm!" the dragon-girl exclaims. I was in total shock. How could this girl be a dragon!? She was like my size. Her hair was tousled up into a bun. Her hair was so light blue, that it almost blended into the sky. Her dress was simple as black. Green stripes outlined it and made it look nice and formal. She was wearing tan shorts which made her white skin pop out.

"I-I'm a QUEEN!?" I ask, in shock. She rapidly nods.

"Yes, now you must go to the Dragon Realm, my queen!" she pleads. She takes my hand and opens up a portal with the other hand. We go through the portal, and all I saw in the Dragon Realm was not chaos, but peace. The sky was a light blue, with the sun shining brightly. Green grass was laid out, as far as the eye could see. Rivers cut through the terrain, and flowed peacefully through the forests. Dragons flew about in the sky and were growling at each other. I stared in awe.

"Lucy, no wait. My queen, you shall now be bestowed the Creation Lacrima." the girl presents me with a stone that was in all colors of the rainbow. Before I absorbed the energy, I asked the girl something.

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask. She blushes.

"It's Kira, my queen." she responds. I shook my head.

"Please stop referring to me as your queen. I'm a human, just like you. Yes, I am the queen, but no need for formalities." I explain. She tears up, and hugs me.

"Thank you, Ms. Lucy!" she exclaims. I pat her on the forehead, and I take the lacrima inside me. I absorbed it and I felt magic surging through my very blood. I dropped to the ground, having magic build up every second. Why is it so much?

"Wow, this magic… It's amazing…" I remark. Kira nods.

"Ms. Lucy, it should be. Your mother crafted it with her very hands, and she lent a little of her power inside the lacrima. You must know something, Ms." she warns.

"And what is that?" I ask.

"Your power is extremely strong. Your magic has no boundaries, and it can rise up to any amount. In other words, it's unlimited." Kira explains. I was shocked to hear that. Unlimited Magic?

"Well, Kira. Thank you for that note." I thanked her. She smiles at me.

"Also, Ms. Lucy. The Lacrima contains every form of Magic, Lost or otherwise. That includes all Dragon Slayer Magic as well." she explains. I nod.

"You must always keep your power at bay and never over use it. While you won't get tired, you may overflow magic throughout the world, and it can destroy everything." she warns me again. I heed the warning.

"Thank you, Ms. Lucy, for listening to me." she thanks. I smile.

"Anyways, Kira. Do you know how I get back to the real world?" I inquired Kira. She thought about it for a minute.

"Oh, you can open a portal for yourself. And just to let you know, an hour here is 6 months in the real world. (1 hour in the Dragon Realm = 4380 hours in real life; 1 minute in the Dragon Realm = 73 minutes in real life.)"

"Thank you, Kira!" I respond gleefully. She bows to me and waves me goodbye. I wave goodbye as I open the portal back home. So if we talked 2 hours here, then it should be a year back home. Right on time! Before I step in, Kira grabs my shoulder.

"Oh yes, I forgot Ms. Lucy! Your mother entrusted you with this egg." Kira lets out. She gives me the egg and pushes me out of the Realm. Before I left, I could hear her say, "Good Luck!". Man, Kira is nice. As I step out, I look around to see if Magnolia changed in any form. I could see that my apartment building was still there. I sighed. But, oh man. I did age a lot really quickly here. In this world, I was taller (6'). And my legs were thinner, and my hair changed from yellow to cyan. Also, it isn't in a ponytail anymore, it's let loose. My hair reached all the way to my hands, so it was pretty long. I also seemed more… developed (A/N No dirty pictures or descriptions. Hehe.) I look behind me to see the two men that always tell me I'll fall into the river gawking at my new body. I quickly realized that and I started running away. Man, Magnolia's full of perverts. I run towards the Fairy Tail Guild Hall to see if it was still there. And it sure was. I didn't see any new faces, and everyone seemed to mature quite a bit. I walked in and tapped Mira on the shoulder.

"Hello, I'd like to talk to your Master. My name's Lu-" I quickly stopped my self. I can't name myself Lucy, no one would believe me. I coughed and resumed my introduction. "My name's Divusero, and I'd like to join Fairy Tail." I announce.

"Hello, Divusero, and our Master is right up those stairs." she explained, pointing to the right. I bow in thanks and push through the crowd. I entered Master's room in near tears. I sit down and wait for him to notice me.

"Ah, well hello, child. Who may you be?" he queried. I wanted to burst out saying that I was Lucy and I came back, but I put myself in check.

"Master… I'm home." I cried out. Makarov looked at me with disbelief until he rose up from his chair.

"L-L-Lucy!?" he exclaims.

**END**

**Hello, guys. Lil_Moco1996 here. I really hope you guys liked the first chapter. That being said, I can be able to update every week, and I'm always open to suggestions as to how the story progresses. I'm also open to any OC's you have, or ideas for OC's. Please R&R and show this fan fiction to your friends!**

**P.S: I'm very open this week as it is Winter Break, so I can get in maybe 3-4 chapters in. (Maybe 2, if my time table is bad.) I am also stressed out from school, because I'm taking tests to see if I can pass for Algebra 2 in Freshman year. Please be patient if I don't update.**

**See you guys next time! Moco, OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Divusero Now!

_Previously on Chapter 1…_

"_Ah, well hello, child. Who may you be?" he queried. I wanted to burst out saying that I was Lucy and I came back, but I put myself in check. _

"_Master… I'm home." I cried out. Makarov looked at me with disbelief until he rose up from his chair._

"_L-L-Lucy!?" he exclaims._

Chapter 2: I'm Divusero Now!

"Yes, Master… I'm really back." I explain. Makarov starts letting out little tears, but I hug our tiny Master with happiness bursting out.

"But Master, I'd like to be known as Divusero until I can let everyone know that's it's me. Can you help me introduce my new self?" I ask. He nods and he walks down with me. I put on my Dragon-Slayer Cloak and walk with Makarov.

"Fairy Tail, I have an announcement!" Master shouts. All the heads turn towards the stage, and I feel all their eyes pointing at me.

"We have a new member. Her name is Divusero, so please treat her with kindness!" he exclaims. I heard some whistles in the back, and I gritted my teeth. Fairy Tail guys can be perverts sometimes!

"Hey, new girl! FIGHT ME!" a voice shouted on the side. I presumed it was Natsu, and I chuckled.

"Ok, fine, pink-hair." I snorted. He laughs maniacally and runs up to me.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he shouts. I snicker and I swallow the fires from his hand. He stops in midair and gives me a weak punch.

"Wow, you're really bad. Creation Dragon Chaos Destruction!" I shout. Beams of multiple colors shot out of the ground and pierced Natsu with amazing magical power. 10 magic circles surrounded him and engulfed him in darkness. After a few seconds, the light and beams disappeared and left Natsu lying on the ground.

"Urgh…" Natsu let out a squeak. I started laughing. Natsu groaned and I held out a hand, feeling sorry for the poor boy.

"That was fun, but can you fight better next time?" I plead. Natsu let out a small snicker.

"You know, uh, Divusero? You remind me of someone that used to be in this guild. Man, I loved her…" Natsu confessed. My eyes went wide.

"Well… what was her name?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Lucy Heartfilia…" he lets out. I widened my eyes even more. Natsu… loved me? Then why did he kick me out? What did I do to him?

"So you're a Dragon Slayer?" he breaks the suspense. I nod.

"Well, do you know about Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandina?" he asks me. I scratch my head in confusion. But something hits my head, and I finally remember those names. Igneel raised Natsu, Metalicana raised Gajeel, and Grandina raised Wendy. Those were the dragons that raised them. Following that logic, that must mean my mom raised me.

"Well, maybe I can find them in the Dragon Realm." I suggested. Natsu lighted up.

"You can go to the Dragon Realm!?" he questioned loudly. Wendy and Gajeel's ears perked up and Natsu gathered them over.

"Well, yeah." I explain. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel all begged me.

"Please take us with you to the Dragon Realm, please!" they asked. I shift my head to the right in confusion. I don't know if they're allowed. Yes, they are Dragon Slayers, but I don't think I can actually bring them along.

"Well, I'll be back in an hour or something, so just wait for me, ok guys?" I explain. They nod. "I'll also see if they want to come back with me." their faces lit up. I smiled back and chants out a spell that opens the Dragon Realm. I wave good-bye and I go through.

I went through the portal and I saw the same Dragon Realm I saw last time. After entering, I saw Kira eagerly waiting once I entered.

"Hello, Ms. Lucy!" Kira greeted with eagerness. I pat her on the head.

"Well, hello Kira. I'm here for quick business. I need to take Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandina with me. Their kids are waiting back in Earth, and they want to meet them. So can I?" I plead. Kira nods along, and she whistles a distinctive sound. 3 Dragons came over and changed into a human form. They bowed down to Kira with humbleness.

"Ms. Kira, what do you call us for?" they simultaneously ask. Kira points at me.

"Uagh…! My Queen, I apologize for my informality!" they apologized. I wave my hand at them.

"Please, no need. I just need you to come with me to Earth for a few minutes to see the kids you have raised. They really are quite amazing." I explain. The 3 dragons bow down.

"Yes, of course." they agree. I open back the portal and wave back to Kira. "We'll be back soon, ok?" I reassure her. Kira gives me a thumbs-up and waves back. Us 4 go through the portal and we come back out into the guild hall.

"Divusero!" Natsu greeted with a flashy smile. I smile back as I greet them.

"Well, these 3 are your parents. Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu…" I say as I step back. The 3 Dragon-Slayers bow down to the dragons as they shake with giddiness.

"It's truly an honor to meet all of you!" Natsu exclaims.

"3 children of the Dragon Realm, please stand up. You are our children. As such, we expect formalities, but please, do be comfortable with us." they ask. Natsu agrees.

I marveled at the sight of the 3 Dragons and Dragon-Slayers reuniting. Igneel was a sight to look at. He was very tall, almost as tall as Laxus. He had muscles bulging, but not as big as Elfman. Fire surged from his ears, giving him an elfish-look, but he still looked cool. He wore a red coat, with spikes coming out of his boots. He had a determined expression, with a small scar going through his right eye. His hair was bright maroon, and it stood up in spikes. Metalicana, on the other hand, was a shy one. He had a grey shirt on, with a long trail of iron spikes shooting out on his back. Nail piercings lined his right and left arm. His hair was a night black, and fashioned to be messy. He had big, curious eyes, and he wore glasses. I guess he was a nerd. (A/N Totally opposite of Gajeel. Sheesh.) The last one was Grandina. She donned a bright blue coat, with a pair of large wings, and another pair of small ones right under. Her hair was waist-length, and her face was soft, with eyes, that sparkled. She wore white slippers, and she seemed so… comfortable.

"Grandina… is that really you?" Wendy asked. Grandina stepped out of the trio and hugged Wendy.

"Oh, how I missed you child!" she cried out. Wendy started flowing out with tears. I presumed that memories started gushing her mind and she remembered all the times she shared with the Sky Dragon.

"Gajeel… you have grown into a fine Iron Dragon." Metalicana remarks. Gajeel folds his arms and looked away. I chuckled, as I saw tears flowing from his face.

"Well… I missed you too." Gajeel admitted. I had to hold myself from crying. I felt so happy for them.

"Natsu, I missed you so much. I can't believe you have learned the Fire Dragon Secret Arts!" Igneel remarked as well. Natsu grabbed Igneel in a bear hug.

"I-I-I missed you so much, Father!" Natsu cried. Igneel laughed and pushed him away.

"Oh, and Natsu. I have this new scarf for you." Igneel presented Natsu with a dark-red scarf. It had a checkered pattern, and the soft fabric felt very nice to the touch. Natsu felt fire magic surging through the scarf.

"Igneel, why do I feel an immense fire in this scarf…?" Natsu questioned.

"Because Lu- *ahem* Divusero here, crafted that scarf with immense Fire Magic. Her Creation Dragon Magic is very powerful and it makes her have an unlimited amount of power." Igneel explained. Natsu gasped and started hugging me.

"Divusero, you're really powerful, huh?" he asks me. I laugh and punch him off. He hits his head, and a bulge started becoming visible.

"Yes, but don't touch me again!" I demanded, with a hint of joke in there. Natsu apologizes quickly. Just then, the egg on my back started glowing.

"Woah, Divusero, what's that egg!?" everyone asks fearfully. I gulped in amazement. What was inside it? The egg cracked open and a bright light flashed inside the hall, bursting with all the colors. When the light dissipated, a figure was lying down on the ground. I walk up to it and carry it in my arms. It… was an Exceed!?

"Divusero… that was an Exceed EGG!?" Natsu exclaims.

"WHAT!?" the guild shouts.

To be honest, I was surprised as well. As the baby Exceed slept in my arms, I took notice to the features that Happy and Carla didn't have. First, he was much bigger. Not human big, but he was definitely bigger than the normal Exceeds. He was a neon black color, with rainbow strips lining his body, He was colorful (A/N Ok, I can't be the only one who wants a colorful cat. Anyone? :D) He also had pre-claws, but they weren't very long. His tail was also much longer, almost twice his height. His wings were also out already, and they covered his legs. He had a white scar lining through his left eye. He started waking up, and I was almost startled. He opened his eyes.

"Um… hello?" he lets out. The Guild went crazy. He sounded so… innocent and cute. The Exceed saw me, and started laughing. He flew up to my head and started smiling at everybody.

"Hello, lil' Exceed!" I greet. He flew about 3 inches from my face.

"Hello, Divusero!" he greets me. I pat his head, and he starts purring. The guild let out another outburst.

"Hello... let's see. What should I name you?" I debated at me. He looked at me questioningly, until I thought of a name for him.

"How about… Zex?" I offered. The Exceed pranced around.

"Yeah, that's perfect!" Zex exclaimed. Everyone cheered. Just then, I heard the guild door slam open. There, I saw Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Frede in pain.

"Grand… M-Magic Games… Sabertooth… uagh!" Laxus uttered out, until he fell to the ground. The Thunder Legion followed in suit. I walked up to the lying members. I got a closer look to the injuries.

The Grand Magic Games… I've heard of those before.

"Look, another Fairy Tail wimp!" A voice laughed out.

**END**

**Hey, guys. Lil_Moco1996 is back. So, how'd you like the Exceed and the 3 Dragons being brought back? Review for ideas for the next chapter, and I'll give you a shoutout. Anyways, who came back from Sabertooth... You'll have to wait for the next chapter! Ooh, I forgot one thing. You can also give me ideas for new stories as well, and give me ideas for plots, and I'll be sure to respond if I like your idea or not. Just saying for now, do NOT expect lemons. There will be some kissing scenes, or some "intense" moments, but that's pretty much it. Please R&R and I'll see you guys next time! Moco OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training: The Oracion Seis!

_Previously on Chapter 2…_

"_Grand… M-Magic Games… Sabertooth… uagh!" Laxus uttered out, until he fell to the ground. The Thunder Legion followed in suit. I walked up to the lying members. I got a closer look to the injuries._

_The Grand Magic Games… I've heard of those before._

"_Look, another Fairy Tail wimp!" A voice laughed out._

Chapter 3: Training: The Oracion Seis!

"Who goes there!?" I threaten. The voice laughed maniacally.

"Only the one and only, Sting Eucliffe!" the voice shouted. Out came a figure that had a stature almost like Gray. He had short blond hair, and he donned a brown coat. He had a toned body, with muscles slightly bulging. Man, is he hot! Wait, what? No, I can't!

"Who are you, Sting!?" I demanded. He chuckled.

"So you're Divusero. Heard about the new recruit in this sorry excuse of a guild. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the GMG's. I hope you prove a challenge." he snorted. I clench my fist and grit my teeth. No one calls Fairy Tail a sorry excuse.

"You… You take that back. NOW." I demand again. He starts laughing.

"Aw, did I anger Ms. Little Divusero? Come at me, girl!" he taunts. I want to unless ALL of my power, but I remember the warning of Kira. I hold back.

"Fine then. Creation Dragon…" I start reciting. Sting holds his hands up in a defensive and offensive position.

"God Mode!" I shout. A bright light surrounded me and I became a Dragonoid. I had a white tail, with black claws. My eyes were yellow and black. Spikes of all colors sprouted off my arms and my legs. I had two powerful wings which felt good controlling.

"Creation Dragon Godly Chaos!" I shout again. Sting was engulfed in 5 layers of magic circles and explosions blew up inside him. Light flashed through his body, and rainbow beams started piercing Sting.

"Cosmic Power… Black Hole Destruction!" I recited. A mini black hole appeared behind Sting and took along half of the guild with it, and spewed outside. There, all I saw was a pile of rubble. Then, I saw a very slight movement, from the rubble.

"Ugh… you're…" Sting groaned.

"Haha, I'm what?" I scoffed.

"You're… stupid as HELL!" he replied with a scary laugh. He shot out a beam of my Chaos Magic. But… how? The beam shot right through me, and I felt an immense power surge through me. I wasn't getting hurt. I was absorbing it.

"Wow, Sting. You're the one that's stupid." I smirked. By then, I felt even more power, more than I ever felt before. He sent back the Chaos beam at least triple the strength. It pretty much gave me more.

"B-B-But… HOW!?" he exclaims.

"None of your business. Moon Dragon Black Lightning!" I yell out. I sent out a beam of black thunder, glowing with a purple aura. I felt his Magic Power slowly going down. He was weak.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, you dumbwit?" I spat at him. He stood up.

"I-I'll retreat for now. But when you see our secret weapon… you better be ready." he warned me. Just as I was about to ask him about it, he let out a small voice, and he jumped straight into the sky. I ran towards him, but he already jumped far. I decided not to pursue him.

"Sorry about that guys…" I apologized. All I see is the guild looking at me, and pointing downwards. I was confused at that time. What did I do? I look down and I see a big hole, with fire spewing out of cracks. Meanwhile, the roof of the guild was barely hanging on.

"Oh, that…" I starting chuckling. Master starting talking.

"Divusero…" he started. I bowed down.

"Master, please let me fix this!" I begged hi,m.

"But… how?" he asks me. I give him a thumbs up.

"Arc of Time, Building Restore!" I shout. The Guild Hall started repairing itself, and in a couple of seconds, it was all brand new again.

"Thank you, Divusero." he said. I nod.

"Well then, shall we return back to our regular guild lives?" Makarov suggested.

"Yeah!" the guild agreed. I start laughing. I can't believe I've been gone for over a year, yet Fairy Tail is still bustling with energy. I just hoped that I can have my father to watch me grow.

"Hey, Divusero?" Igneel asked. Metalicana and Grandina were also behind him.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Well, as much as we like it here, we want to go back to the Dragon Realm. We talked to our children, and they said they'll visit us." he explains.

"Oh, ok. Thank you for visiting us, here in Earth. I'm so glad that you and your children are finally reunited." I say with sincerity in my voice.

"Also, Divusero. We want you to have this." Grandina says, and she hands me 3 keys. They looked like Zodiac Keys, but they were all a Dragon Shaped. It's just the color… it was different for all 3.

"Yes, they are Celestial Keys. You can use them if you ever wanted our help. Anyways we'll be going now." Grandina waved. I wave back and I was really happy that I got 3 keys. I really loved the Dragon Realm. It was so peaceful.

"Hey, Master?" I ask Makarov after I said goodbye to my friends.

"What is it, dear?" he responds. I fidget around a bit.

"Well, is it okay for me to take on a Millenium Quest?" I ask. Makarov widened his eyes in disbelief.

"But, those are x10 harder than century quests and x100 harder than decade quests! But, if you really want to get one, I'm not stopping you. And yes, that means you are an S-Class wizard." he explains. I pump my fist in the air. I was an S-Class!

"But Lucy. Please do be careful. Not only that, we have the GMGs in a week. Everyone is already training hard. Not that I doubt your power, but please train as well." Master suggested. I nod. I go up to the second floor, and go all the way to the back.

"Woah… is that the Millenium Board?" I thought to myself. A gold fram surrounded a metallic board. 5 requests were put on, and it's been hardly touched.

"Let's see which one is a good request." I thought to myself. I scanned the 5 requests until I found something that I wanted to go to.

_A mission handed down from the Council themselves: Defeat and help capture the remaining Oracion Seis!_

_After the incident with the Infinity Clock, 4 of the 6 mages are still active, and we cannot risk anymore trouble. Please track the remaining 4 and capture them at once! Intel serves that the 4 are close, but not banded together, which makes it difficult to take them all out at once. Whoever can take them down will be rewarded with 1,000,000,000 (1 Billion) Jewel. This is a very hard task, and not for the untrained wizards. You must also have the brand of your Guild, and you must have permission from the Guild Master._

Woah… 1 Billion Jewel!? That would be an amazing amount.

"Mira, I found a job I'd like to take!" I call down the stairs. I saw Mira looking at me as I approached her.

"Ok, Divusero, now just hand the request over." she asks. I hand her the request, and she immediately almost faints.

"Th-This is a Millenium Quest!" she shouts. I nod.

"Yeah, so will you stamp it?" I ask, trying to hurry her along.

"Uh… Of course…" she reluctantly agreed. As soon as the request was stamped. I felt my self being teleported.

"Wh-Where am I?" I ask myself. I looked around my surroundings, and I was in the middle of the Magic Council!

"Divusero, are you the one who accepted the request?" a member asked. I nodded.

"Quite well. First order, you are hereby promoted." another voice explained.

"Promoted to what?" I inquired.

"To the 1st ranking Wizard Saint." the voice said again. I almost dropped. The 1st ranking Wizard Saint!? How cool is this!

"Second order, you have the Fairy Tail emblem, yes?" another voice asked. I show them my right hand.

"Third order, we need to make sure you have the permission of Makarov." the voice said. I nodded along. I could hear him whisper, and he stopped.

"Ok, now, we are going to ask you one last time. Are you absolutely sure you want to take this job on?" they asked me. I responded.

"Yes, of course. I would like to help the council in anyway I can." I heard an agreeing grunt around the room, and soon my body was transported outside, back to the guild hall.

"Now I need to fine those Oracion Seis. Or should I say… the Oracion Cuatro?" I chuckled. (A/N Yeah, I know it's not a funny joke, but Lucy has a weird sense of humor.)

"Jump Magic, Troposphere Leap!" I shout. My body felt extremely light, and my legs felt powerful. I jumped and I wnt about 10 km into the air.

"Dragon Magic, Transform!" I shouted. I felt my body changing into my Dragon form. I was a pure white dragon, with black triangles. I had rainbow spikes on my back, and I had 2 pairs of wings, my main wings (A wingspan of 70 ft.) and my support wings (They help me glide down, but can't fly me back up. A wingspan of 40 ft.) My claws were very sharp and long. At the end of my tail was a Lacrima tip. I can use it to absorb magic so I can use it. All in all, I felt powerful.

**After 2 hours of searching…**

"Racer, I found you!" I declared. I transformed midair and I faced Racer. The fastest man in the world.

"And who are you?" he questioned daringly.

"Someone who's gonna catch you and send you to prison!" I boasted. He smirks.

"Give me your best shot, newbie." he taunted. He started running away from me, but I quickly caught up with him.

"Speed Magic; Speed Boost!" I shouted. I started catching up to him. After a f ew seconds, we were neck and neck.

"Speed Dragon Quick Combat!" I declared. My hands were a blur as they kept hitting my target, through and through.

"Cosmic Dragon Major Beam!" I yelled. A beam shout out of my mouth, and I felt his power depleting very quickly. I guess Racer isn't that powerful.

"1 down, 3 to go…" I breathed. I teleported Racer to the Council, where they would deal with him.

**Another hour of searching**…

"Just give it up Jackpot and Grim Reaper!" I begged.

"Never!" they screamed as they bashed me with attacks. Defending them all, I let out a blast.

"Wind Magic, Stormy Destruction!" I bellowed. Tornados struck down Grim Reaper. and engulfed him in a suit of pain.

"Lightning Dragon Terawatt Chaos!" I yelled. A forceful beam of thunder hit Jackpot, short-circuiting him. I sat down to catch my breath.

"The Oracion Seis really are something." I remarked to myself. Then, a figure flew past my head, and striked me on the back. I was completely off guard.

"Ahaha, they're sending women to fight off their jobs? How pathetic." the figure scoffed. I put my hands in an offensive stance.

"Who are you!?" I demanded. The figure stepped out of the shadows and it was none other than Midnight, or Brain II.

"Well, well, well. I can feel the magical power surging through you, but I really do hope you can take me down a notch." he smirks.

"Let's see! Humane Magic, Love Infection!" I casted. Midnight widened his eyes and his eyes became all lovey-dovey. (A/N To the Pokemon Fans, just think about Attract in the cartoons.)

"Hehe, Creation Dragon Undying Strikes!" I casted again. This time, by arms were filled with amazing Slayer power and I started striking Midnight, everywhere in his body. After landing around 100 Hits on him, he fell to the ground with smoke coming out.

"Too easy." I remarked quietly. I teleported the 3 convicts back to the council. As soon as I did that, I felt myself getting teleported. Looking around, I recognized it to be the Council again.

"Divusero, you have completed our request. Per your reward, here is 1 Billion Jewel." a voice explained. 100 bills fell down, and each was worth 10 Million Jewel.

"Thank you, Council." I bowed. Another member waved their hand.

"No, we should be thanking you. The Oracion Seis have been presenting problems, but now we have all of them contained. We also have another request for you, and we shall pay you another 100 Million Jewel." the voice offered. I shook my head.

"No please, 1 Billion Jewel is enough already. But what is this secondary objective?" I ask. They pointed to the 4 bodies lying down on the ground.

"Please lend us your power so you can imprison these fools." the voice asked. I nodded.

"Cosmic Dragon, Starry Prison!" I shouted. Beams of light shot out of the ground and surrounded the 4 in complicated layers.

"The prison shall take away their energy that they save up, and transfer it to me. If that's ok." I questioned.

"We'd rather have that magic transported to one of the good people." the voice thanked me. I nodded, and I teleported back to the guild hall.

"Divusero, you're back!" Natsu exclaimed as I reappeared in front of the guild hall.

"Yes, but first I must make an announcement." I explain. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Master… I think it's time." I say to him. Makarov nods at my decision. I get up on stage.

"Everyone. Please stray away from your activities and listen to me first." I asked everyone. All the heads turned to the stage, and they all eagerly awaited what I was going to stay.

"First, I have been let to know by the Council that I am the 1st Ranking Wizard Saint." I explain. The guild erupted in cheers. I start laughing.

"Secondly, this may come as a shock, or not." I grimly said. The guild let out a "Huh?".

"M-My name is not Divusero." I let out. The guild erupted again with "What!?" and "You mean she's fake!?" I waved my hand.

"No, I am real. But my real name…" I start. "I-It's…" I squeak again.

"It's… Lucy Heartfilia." I barely let out.

**END**

**Hola, mis amigos! Lil_Moco1996 esta aqui! Just kidding, guys. Anyways, I just put a cliff hanger, because I'm still planning out how the story could progress. But still, how'd you like the addition of the Oracion Seis? Good? Bad? Let me know in the Review Section. Please R&R! I appreciate your kindness towards my first fanfiction, and the small fanbase keeps me going. Thanks again! Moco OUT!**


	4. Update!

**Update: December 29, 2014**

** Lil_Moco1996 is here guys. I'm very, very sorry that I have left you hanging for a week. Can you please hang on for a few more days as I am very busy with my parents and school is being a meanie-face. I wonder why school assigns work during Winter Break. Well, again sorry about that. I will be able to update in 2-3 days. Thanks for being patient. Moco OUT!**


	5. Chapter 4: Natsu's Regrets

_Previously on Chapter 3…_

"_M-My name is not Divusero." I let out. The guild erupted again with "What!?" and "You mean she's fake!?" I waved my hand._

"_No, I am real. But my real name…" I start. "I-It's…" I squeak again._

"_It's… Lucy Heartfilia." I barely let out._

Chapter 4: Natsu's Regrets

I glanced at the large crowd. Most people had a look of disbelief. The people that were my closest friends stared at me with tears. I finally said it. After 2 long days, I said it. A large weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"You're lying!" a voice growled at me. I stepped back in confusion. Who said that? I looked around, until I saw Natsu with a red aura around him. His fists were on fire, and he had a burning look in his eyes. He frowned at me with his mouth showing rows of teeth.

"Don't you dare utter her name. You're lying!" he growled again. I stepped off, and I walked over.

"Natsu… I know you don't want to believe me, but I really am Lucy. The one that you loved." I explained. His flames burned brighter, and his eyes squinted. His body was lit on fire, and he looked at me fiercer. I held his hand, and grabbed him close to me. I pulled him into a close hug. He stopped burning and he felt light in my arms. He started tearing up. and pulled me in. This felt nice. He was so warm, and he seemed so caring. I wanted to be like that forever.

"Lucy, I-I uh…" he stuttered. I stepped back and shook my head.

"As much as I want to develop this thing of ours, you have Lisanna. She's an amazing girl, so please don't throw her away for me. Please, Natsu." I confessed. Natsu hung his head in disappointment, but he grabbed my hand, and pulled me close.

"Who needs her, when I have you?" he subtly whispered. He lowered his lips onto mine, and we locked in a passionate kiss. I almost forgot, when I heard tears. I pushed away, and glanced over at the crying figure.

"Natsu… Why would you do this to me…? Am I not good enough…?" the voice cried. I widened my eyes. I knew that voice. It was Lisanna.

"Lisanna, wait!" I pleaded. She cried harder and ran away from the door. I glared at Natsu.

"Y-Y-You idiot! Do you realize what you just did!?" I screamed at Natsu. He scratched his head, and tried to hug me again, but I punched him hard in the guts. He flew into the bar, lying on the floor with a large hole in his outfit.

"Lucy, why'd you punch me!?" he snapped. He ran up to me, but I kicked him in the same spot, making him fly farther, and through the bar.

"You idiot, it's because you made Lisanna sad! I told you I wasn't worth it! She was one of my closest friends, and you just left her for me! What's wrong with you!? Don't you know the feelings of others, or are you too DENSE!?" I shouted. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Screw you, you dense dummy. I'm gonna see if I can do some damage control on Lisanna." I scoffed. I ran after Lisanna. Meanwhile, I heard roars of the guild members, and I heard Natsu screaming for help. He deserved it, after what he did to Lisanna. I ran for a couple of minutes, until I saw Lisanna crying at my doorstep.

"Lisanna…" I started. She looked at me with teary eyes, and hugged me hard.

"LUCY! Why… Why did Natsu do that to me!? I can't believe he would cheat on me for you… I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Natsu!" she screamed. I pat her on the head, recognizing her feelings. Natsu caught up to me, breathing hard.

"Lisanna, I-I'm really sorry…" he apologized. Lisanna let me go, and walked over to Natsu. She glared at him with menacing eyes, then slapped him hard to the face. He was knocked back, and looked at her.

"No! Just no! Natsu, just leave me alone!" she exclaimed at him. He looked back at me, with a pleading look. I turned away, while crossing my arms. I looked back, and he still had the same look. I sighed, and walked over to him.

"Natsu, I can't believe you did this. I'm hurt, but I have no right to say that near Lisanna. You have caused her unbelievable pain." I snapped at him. He scratched the back of his head, then turned around in a depressed mood. I took Lisanna by the shoulders and walked her into my house. She smiled at me, as we entered through the door.

"Lucy, I appreciate what you're doing for me. It's just that, I'm so mad at him! Why would he do this!?" she asked to herself. I pat her on the hand.

"I know, and I'm very sorry for what he did to you. Would you like to stay here tonight?" I offered. She waved her hand.

"No, I'm fine. I'll go back with my siblings soon. I just wanna nap here for a bit, if that's okay with you." she asked.

"Please. You need some rest." I agreed. She smiled at me, then she laid down on the couch, closing her eyes. I looked at her, and I almost felt like a mother, helping a child. Drifting off to sleep, I smiled as I fell on the chair.

**In the far depths of the Dragon Realm…**

"Sire, our forces are fully replenished. We shall be able to attack in one week's time; The same time as the Grand Magic Games will take place." a mysterious voice reported. A figure rose out of his seat and looked at the lowly soldier.

"Good, now get out." the figure raspily commanded.

"Of course, Sire Yucille." the soldier hurriedly accepted. He ran off outside of the room, leaving Yucille alone and standing. The room was filled with ominous Dark Magic. Power flowed out of cracks, and a single chair made out of gold sat in the middle. An Exceed manifested onto Yucille's shoulder, having a crooked grin.

"Why so mean, Yucille? Aren't you excited about our uprising over Queen Lucy?" the Exceed licked his lips. Yucille glanced over to the little cat.

"I am, but I do not like lowly soldiers like that one just trapse over to the holy throne." Yucille growled. The Exceed laughed.

"I'm not a lowly soldier, am I?" the cat giggled. Yucille smirked, and pat it on the head.

"No, Xed. You're not. You're my lasting companion." Yucille explained. Xed laughed, and flew off. Yucille chuckled.

"Little Lucy… My sister. How much have I endured to enjoy this moment… The uprising of the Dark Dragon Realm." Yucille growled to himself. Outside of the throne, thousands of wizards lined up in a square formation. Surrounding them were black dragons, that were covered in black lacrima. Smoke oozed out of scales of the dragons, and claws showed chipping and damage. The eyes glowed in darkness as power purged the underground. Yucille stepped outside to see his marvelous army.

"In one week, we shall make our attack. Lucy, you shall know the taste of defeat…" Yucille smiled.

**Back in Earthland…**

"Natsu, what happened?" Happy asked his partner as they grudged over to their house. Natsu draped over the bridge, and hung his head.

"It's just emotional problems, Happy…" Natsu replied glumly. Happy crossed his arms and fashioned an angry look.

"Tell me now! I'm Happy, let's see if I can make you happy!" Happy exclaimed. Natsu glanced up and saw his friend pumping his fist in the air, wearing a big smile and his eyes letting that happy spirit out.

"I messed up with Lisanna and Lucy. Lisanna was one of those rebound things. I really had feelings for Lucy. I never knew that Lucy was real close with Lisanna, so I accidentally killed two birds with one stone, where I should've tried to catch two rabbits, and should've caught none." Natsu explained. (A/N I wonder why Natsu became so philosophical and using ancient idioms. I laugh.)

"Uh, all idioms aside… You should just explain yourself to Lisanna and Lucy. Tell them how you truly feel. It may cause major damage, but still. You need to tell them. Or else you'll hold it against your whole life." Happy advised. Natsu looked like he had an epiphany, and he stared at Happy. He grabbed his shoulders and shook his Exceed to death.

"Happy, you're smart! I need to do this! I have to!" Natsu shouted. Happy fell to the ground with swirly eyes, still having a small smile. Natsu ran over to Lucy's apartment, and knocked on the door. I however, just woke up, and trudged over to the door, hearing the surprise knocks. I should wonder "Who's knocking?" but instead, I've been wondering "Why did I get up?". I slowly opened the door, and raised my head to glance at Natsu's big smile.

"What do you want here, flame-brain?" Lucy spat. Natsu quickly lowered his smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Look, uh Lucy. I need to talk to Lisanna and you. I'll explain everything. You can choose to hate me or not, I just need to have closure that you guys know the entire story." he pleaded. I glanced behind my shoulder to find Lisanna looking at Natsu.

"Fine. I'll hear your story, _Dragneel._" Lisanna snapped. He had a light of hope inside him, but I don't know if Lisanna can take it. I really don't care, but I don't know. Looking over to Lisanna, I saw a burning hatred covering her eyes. Her hands were clenched into a fist, and she glared at Natsu with every piece of anger she had. Her teeth grit against each other, and she was sweating on her forehead. I sighed, and led Natsu over to my apartment. I opened the door, and followed Natsu inside. He looked at me and sat on the couch in the living room.

"So, what did you wanted to talk about…?" I asked him. Natsu glanced at me and Lisanna. She scoffed and crossed her arms. Natsu hung his head in disappointment.

"Look, I wanted to tell you guys everything." he confessed. I looked at him, and Lisanna batted an eye. He sighed.

"Before you came Lucy, Lisanna was my best friend. I started to develop a feeling for her as we "raised" Happy on our own. When she died, I was heartbroken. I felt miserable, and she was the one to fill an empty void in me." he explained.

"I developed feelings for you too Natsu. But all those shattered once you did what you did a couple hours ago." Lisanna spat. Natsu raised his hands.

"Please hear me out. When Lucy came along, she reminded me so much of you Lisanna. She could fill that void that you did as well. So I developed feelings for her instead. But when you came back, none of the feelings came back to me about you. I still love Lucy. And I will never stop loving Lucy. So I'm very sorry for hurting you. I understand if you feel hatred for me. I'm just glad you heard my story." Natsu explained. I widened my eyes in disbelief. He had feelings for me this entire time? Lisanna however, looked at him with more anger.

"So you just used me as a way to get closer to her, huh!?" she shouted. Standing up, she stomped around the room.

"No, I didn't-" Natsu got cut off when Lisanna slapped him. She turned around and faced the wall.

"As much as I hate you right now, I can't forgive you. It will take years for this pain to be gone. I won't talk to you for a while." she stammered. Natsu nodded, and looked over my way.

"What about you…?" he shakily said. I blinked at him.

"Look, I don't know about us. But as long as Lisanna is still mad at you, I cannot fully accept you into my life." I confessed. He sighed in disappointment.

"Ok… I guess that's cool." he said. I flash a small smile, and pushed him out the door.

"Give me and Lisanna time, okay?" I reassured. He glanced back up, and gave me a thumbs-up. I wave at him, and closed the door. I look over at Lisanna and she stood still.

"Lisanna?" I asked. She didn't turn around.

"Hey, Lisanna? You okay?" I asked again, more cautiously. She still didn't bat a movement. I grabbed her shoulder only to find a knife made of lacrima stuck to her stomach. I gasped. I felt dark magic surging from her wound.

"Who did this?" I breathed to myself. Glancing out the window, I spotted a black figure with a purple magic circle around his chest. He snickered and dashed away.

"Come back here!" I shouted.

"Never, you ungrateful mage. One week, you won't be talking." it scratchily shouted. In a second, smoke blew him away from my sight. What did he mean by the one week…?

**End**

**Lil_Moco1996 is back with another chapter. So sorry for the huge delay. I've left you guys hanging for such a long time, it makes me cry. ;-;. As I promised, I shall be uploading another chapter today. So... Lisanna's badly wounded. I wonder what happened. Just kidding! I'll explain in the next chapter. Look forward to another chapter in a couple of hours! :D Moco OUT!**


End file.
